This invention relates to compositions for use in making dental models and other molded or shaped objects. The invention provides novel liquid formulations for moistening gypsum-containing materials. The use of the liquids in the manner described herein imparts strength of the molded or sculpted objects resulting from practice of the new methods disclosed herein. The use of the new formulations for moistening stone used in forming models has been found to be particularly advantageous for dental laboratory practices.
In making models for restoration and replacement in dentistry, it is important that the molding materials used be both readily workable and of sufficient strength to provide models that are sharp and do not crumble. It is sometimes necessary to stock various types of materials of varying strength and hardening properties in order to have materials that are optimum for the particular purpose for which the models are made. This presents serious disadvantages for dental laboratories where small amounts of material are used.
Models are created using a negative impression of the object of interest. The negative impression is then filled with a casting material which hardens, thus creating a model of the object to be made or modified. In order to work with these models, the casting material must sometimes be sawed into smaller pieces. It is essential to be able to realign the pieces in the appropriate manner and to have materials which hold their shape without crumbling, but which can be worked on and reassembled.